For You It's Separation, To Me I'ts Waiting
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Wanita itu selalu pergi kesana... Tiada hari dilewatinya tanpa mengunjungi tempat itu.../Tenten mulai bersimpuh di depan pusara seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia menolak semua lamaran pernikahan. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya berada disini tanpa peduli hari mulai larut. Dan... Seseorang yang menbuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta sejati/
1. Chapter 1

For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting

.

.

.

Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Lydiasyafira

Nejiten

.

.

.

Sore hari, tanggal 9 Maret.

Seorang wanita tampak berjalan ringan ke arah selatan desa. Sesekali seulas senyum manis merekah di bibirnya yang dipoles gincu merah, saat segerombolan tim genin maupun chuunin berjalan melewatinya.

"Sore, _sensei_..!" Sapa salah satu dari mereka.

"Aa.. Sore, Takeda- _kun_ ," Balasnya ramah.

"Hei..! Kau ini bagaimana! Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada _sensei_!" Pekik kunoichi kecil di sebelah anak tadi.

Yah, sepertinya tim ini cukup berisik.

Seperti tim Gai, dulu.

"Eh? Oh iya! Astaga! aku hampir melupakannya! _Omedetou Tanjoubi nee_ , Tenten- _sensei_!" Pekikan tadi disusul oleh anak-anak lainnya. Mau tak mau Tenten menanggapi celotehan mereka satu per satu. Meski melelahkan, nyatanya senyum simpul itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah manis yang mulai terlihat menua karena usianya bertambah satu tahun hari ini.

" _Arigatou nee, Sensei_ menyayangi kalian semuaa~" Ujar wanita itu riang.

.  
.

.  
Tap... Tap... Tap

Hanya hembusan angin dan suara langkah kakinya yang menemani wanita itu di sore hari ini. Kedua kaki jenjangnya tanpa ragu memasuki sebuah komplek pemakaman, tak peduli hari sudah menjelang malam. Toh, ia adalah jounin senior dan memiliki pengalaman bertempur yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, belum lagi penghargaan pahlawan shinobi yang kini disematkan padanya. Apa lagi yang ia takutkan? hantu? alih-alih takut, justru kini ada satu 'hantu' yang berharap bisa ditemuinya saat ini juga.

"Hai, Neji... Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

Tenten mulai bersimpuh di depan pusara seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia menolak semua lamaran pernikahan. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya berada disini tanpa peduli hari mulai larut. Dan... Seseorang yang menbuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta sejati.

Hyuuga Neji

Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening meluncur bebas menuruni pipi porselennya. Disusul tetesan lainnya, yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tenten meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Hampir setiap hari ia datang kesini, bahkan ini sudah memasuki tahun kesepuluh sejak hari itu, tapi ia masih saja tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat memori kenangannya bersama Neji melesak keluar dari otaknya. Masih segar diingatannya, bagaimana iris amethyst yang bahkan selalu menghiasi mimpinya itu perlahan tertutup. Dan bagaimana ia merasa begitu menyesal kala sepasang kakinya bahkan kesulitan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, Ia ingin berlari, berteriak sekeras,kerasnya, dan melemparkan makian pada Madara saat itu. Atau... Minimal ia ingin berada di samping Neji saat _Kami-sama_ mulai mencabut ruh dari tubuh Neji. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia tak pernah tahu, jika hal itu akan membuatnya merasakan kehilangan yang sangat menyesakkan. Membuatnya menghabiskan setiap malam dengan menangis di balkon rumahnya. Sampai hari ini.

Ia mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata yang menggenang. Tidak, tidak ia tak ingin tampil buruk di hari ulang tahunnya. Lebih tepatnya, di depan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau tahu Neji?" Ia memulai monolognya, suaranya terdengar parau, "Hari ini aku ulang tahun ... Tak adakah yang ingin kau katakan?" Ia tersenyum getir.

"Ah ya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Percayakah kau? Boruto dan Himawari kini sudah resmi menjadi genin. Mereka adalah keponakanmu Neji. Fisik mereka tak jauh-jauh dari orang tuanya.. Haha, aku seperti melihat Naruto dan Hinata saat masih kecil."

"Lalu, sebelum aku kemari ada satu tim yang berpapasan dengan ku. Mereka sangat berisik," Tenten terkekeh pelan, "Tapi, mereka mengingatkanku seperti waktu kita genin dulu... Masa-masa yang indah bukan, Neji?"

Tenten tersenyum lembut, seraya meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih di atas pusara tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini.. Tapi tenang, aku akan kemari lagi esok pagi. Selamat tinggal, Neji.."

Tenten perlahan beranjak berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Namun, langkahnya seketika terhenti. Angin yang cukup kencang tiba-tiba berhembus melewatinya. Tak lama setetes air mata kembali meleleh menyusuri garis pipinya.

Saat ia tahu, siapa yang pelakunya...

.

.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-30, Tenten..."

.

.

Tbc..

A/N :

Intinya... Author lagi bermeditasi buat ngembaliin ingatan-ingatan tentang alur Opening Ending dan Continue or End?

Jadi jangan bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa oke :'V

Maap buat yang pernah baca spam ff author di fb (Jadi baca dua kali kan mereka -_- #AuthorDihajarMasa)

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting

.

.

.

Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Lydiasyafira

Nejiten

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat ...

"Jadi... Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya, Tou-san?"

"Ayolah, kau tak bersusah payah memohon pada Yang Agung demi turun ke bumi, hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia kan?" Sosok itu tersenyum sekilas pada putranya. Tampak pancaran kebanggaan yang amat kental dari iris amethyst ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga.

Neji tersenyum. Namun netranya tak menatap langsung pada ayahnya.

"Aku menemuinya hari ini... Tak kusangka waktu di dunianya berlalu begitu cepat,"

Pemuda yang masih terlihat remaja itu menatap sendu ujung sepatunya. Bahkan pakaiannya masih lengkap, masih sama seperti saat itu. Ketika ujung kayu besar menembus jantungnya. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bebas... Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Semua kegelapan berganti dengan cahaya yang luar biasa terang. Ruang sempit tak kasat mata yang selama ini terasa membelenggunya, perlahan merenggang, hingga hilang sepenuhnya. Lambang kutukan itu terhapus. Kini ia benar-benar bebas.

Tapi, di detik-detik terakhir. Ia melihatnya. Amat nyata terpantul di iris miliknya yang tak lama lagi akan menutup untuk selamanya.

Tepat di ujung barisan sebelah kiri. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah. Seolah tak sudi melihat ke arahnya. Neji tersenyum getir

Lagi-lagi... Ia membuatnya menangis.

Kau shinobi terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia, Neji.

.  
.

"Neji? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Neji terperanjat. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. Maaf, aku tak mendengarnya, Tou-san."

Hizashi sedikit melirik ke arah putranya. Ia tau arti tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mengandung arti kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Ia selalu berpikir siapa gadis yang begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati putranya. Mengingat betapa dinginnya sikap Neji pada siapapun.

"Tou-san bertanya, bagaimana penampilan gadis itu saat ini?"

Neji terlihat berpikir, sebelum seulas senyum simpul terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Cantik... Tak peduli berapapun usianya. Dia akan selalu cantik di mataku."

Hizashi terkejut sekilas. Namun saat manik amethyst yang sama seperti putranya itu menangkap seulas senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan keturunan Hyuuga, ia langsung mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti. Ia tak peduli lagi siapa gadis itu, bagaimana cara gadis itu mendapatkan hati putranya.

Karena Hizashi tahu, bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang luar biasa.

Pluk!

Neji terkejut, sebuah telapak tangan besar mengusap pelan surai gelapnya. Ayahnya.

"Tou-san...?"

"Neji.. Ingat kata-kata ini, semua makhluk di dunia pasti akan meninggal seperti kita. Hanya kapan waktunya dan bagaimana kematian mereka itulah yang membedakannya," Hizashi menjeda, "Lalu, apakah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja... Tapi siapapun tahu jika itu musta-"

"Jangan melupakannya."

Alis Neji berkerut samar, "Apa..?"

"Jangan melupakan gadis itu barang sedetik pun, maka ia akan bertemu kembali denganmu... disini."

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti."

Hizashi perlahan beranjak berdiri. Dan sedikit membersihkan kimono putihnya. Lalu, berbalik dan berjalan perlahan sebelum ia melanjutkan,

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa bertemu denganku disini, diantara ribuan orang mati lainnya?"

.

.

Neji menatap punggung tegap ayahnya yang berbalik manjauhinya. Satu helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya disertai senyum simpul yang tertutupi helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Karena kau tak pernah berhenti memikirkanku barang sedetikpun, _Tou-san_."

.

.  
.

Sesosok gadis bercepol yang mengenakan kimono putih tampak berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di sebuah tempat asing yang dipijaknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Kosong, hanya padang ilalang sejauh mata memandang.

'Apa aku, sudah mati?' Batinnya.

Gadis itu mencium wangi lily putih di sekitarnya. Perlahan matanya menutup, menyembunyikan iris hazel yang meneduhkan. Ia ingat, sangat ingat. Wangi inilah yang sangat disukai Neji. Begitu pula bunga yang hampir setiap hari selalu ia ganti di depan pusara pemuda itu.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Saat merasakan sebuah benda menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Bunga Lily Putih.

"Terimakasih... Bungamu lah yang membuat tempat ini penuh dengan wangi Lily putih, kesukaanku."

Gadis itu terbelalak. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mantan kunoichi tercepat itu untuk segera berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan pemuda disana.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Tenten."

"Maaf... Membuatmu menunggu lama, Neji."

Neji merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tenten. Satu kecupan yang menjadi pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

"Asal kau kembali, aku tak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu."

Tenten menumpahkan semua emosinya saat itu juga. Di depan pemuda yang selalu dan akan selalu dicintainya...

.

.

FIN!

A/N :

Maaf belum sempet di review ulang. Jadi aku yakin banyak kesalahan. Gomenee~

 **RnR?**


End file.
